Haley marries the wrong Scott
by Naleyalltheway
Summary: Read the title


**I thought about this for awhile.**

Haley walked up the Scott driveway. Haley knocks on the door. Nathan opens the door. "Haley?"

"Hi," Haley said. "I'll sign the papers."

"Why now?"

Dan walks behind Nathan. "Who cares, as long as she signs the papers." Haley walks in. "So, here are the papers."

Haley signed them. She got up. "I'm marrying Lucas." With that, she left.

The next day Nathan wakes up and his father comes into his room. "Why are you crying, you are now single. You don't have a wife tearing you down."

"Maybe I don't want to be single. Maybe I want to be married!" Nathan shouted. "In fact, I do."

"You do what?" Deb asked as she entered the room.

"I want to be married to Haley," Nathan said. "But she signed the papers and is marrying Lucas."

"At least you'll be related to her," Dan said. "She'll be your sister-in-law. Soon enough you'll be an uncle."

"The thought of Haley with another guy makes me…" Nathan couldn't even say it.

"Makes you insanely jealous?" Deb finished. "Dan, I think this is a mother thing."

"Okay," Dan left.

Deb closed the door. "I know how much you love Haley."

"Yeah, right," Nathan said. "I just need to be with her. The thought of Haley and Lucas, or the thought of Haley and anyone else, it just doesn't feel right."

Deb sighs. "Nathan, when you were at High Flyers, she and Lucas used to make-out in the back and on the roof, so I'm pretty sure she'll go through with the wedding."

"This is just great," Nathan gets up. "I hope that something horrible happens and Lucas is struck by lightning and Haley comes here and she wants me back. Just to have her say she loves me would be enough for me. I need to get her back, mom."

"You will, in time."

"I hope so."

They both left the room and went downstairs for breakfast. Dan had made breakfast. "I made bacon, eggs, sausage, breakfast potatoes and pancakes."

Nathan smiled as he remembered the first day of February Vacation.(Just pretend they had February Vacation, I do)

_Flashback_

_Nathan walks into the kitchen "Something smells good."_

"_I made breakfast to start off the week."_

"_I think maybe you should have started it off with a bang and then breakfast." Haley just laughed. "That was funny?"_

"_Yeah, considering that I made some really good food and all you can think about is sex."_

"_Not just sex, sex with you."_

"_Just eat."_

"_Eat what?"_

"_Bacon, eggs, pancakes, sausage and breakfast potatoes."_

_Nathan took a bite of each thing. "This is so good."_

"_Does it turn you on," Haley says in a husky voice._

"_Oh, yeah," Nathan said as he got up._

"_Well, good," Haley said. She got on her tiptoes to kiss him. "Then you'll be good to go when I come back home."_

"_Where are you going?"_

"_Alex needs me to tutor him."_

"_Who's Alex?"_

"_Nathan Scott, are you jealous?"_

"_No."_

"_I have to go." Haley leaves. Haley comes back four hours later. "Nathan?"_

"_Haley, in the bedroom."_

"_I guess you're still turned on." Haley took off her shirt and went into the bedroom. "Nathan." There were candles and rose pedals on the bed and Nathan was in boxers._

"_I figured I would make our first day of vacation memorable." Nathan walks over to Haley and wraps his arms around her. "I need to be tutored."_

_Haley looks up at him. "What's the subject?"_

"_You." Nathan smiled at her. He kissed her passionately. His hands made their way to clasp of her bra. Even though they had been married for about 6 weeks and they had had sex before, he still wanted to make sure she was okay. Haley nodded. With one move, Nathan had the garment off of his wife."_

_End of Flashback_

"No thanks," Nathan said. He couldn't eat something that reminded him of Haley. There was just no way. "I'll go to school hungry." Nathan left and got in his car.

At practice, Nathan made it hard on Lucas. How could Lucas be marrying his best friend. She was once his sister-in-law. Finally practice ended. All the boys went into the locker room.

"Nate, what the hell." Lucas screamed. "What the hell is wrong with you!"

"You know what the hell is wrong with me," Nathan screamed. "You and Haley."

"Oh," was all Lucas could say.

"Yeah, 'oh' is right," Nathan said. "How could you marry Hales?"

"Easy, you left. You didn't forgive her, I did."

"So that gives you a right to marry her."

"Yeah, it does."

Nathan punches Lucas. "Don't even think about sleeping with her." Nathan took his stuff with him and left.

At Lucas' house Haley is taking care of him. "So, Nathan punched you?"

"Yeah, he still loves you."

"Yeah well."

"But you are all mine now." Lucas smiled and brought her down to his pillow. He kissed her. They broke apart when air became an issue. "Are you ready?"

"Luke," Haley said. "I'm ready." Lucas took off his shirt. All of a sudden there they heard pouring rain outside. "I have to go." Haley got up and left.

The next day at school and Haley punched Nathan. "Ow, wifey." Nathan smirked. "What's with you?"

"I couldn't, you know with Lucas because of the rain."

"Why not?"

"Because you are way too romantic and had to propose to me when it was raining and now every time it rains, all I think of is us."

"Is it my fault that you still love me."

"I'm not in love with you."

"Yes, you are."

"No, I'm in love with a different Scott."

"So, you wanna sleep with me?"

"No."

"Yes you do."

"Do what?" Lucas said kissing Haley's temple.

"Your fiancé wants to sleep with me."

"You do?"

"No, Luke, I don't."

"Luke, we have practice and so does my wife."

"You mean _my _soon-to-be wife."

"I guess, let's go." All three of them go into the gym."

"Hey, Tutorslut."

"Brooke."

"Haley, are you okay?"

"I'm fine Brooke."

"Good, we have major practice for the classic."

"Why?"

"We need to beat Claire."

"And with me, you will."

"I guess some of Nathan's ego seeped into ya."

"Brooke, I am so close to quitting this squad."

"Messaged received. So I got Mouth to help us out again."

"And?"

Lucas comes up and kisses his fiancé. "I love you."

"Luke, not now. Cheer practice."

"Hales," Lucas whined.

"And I was so close to giving it up." Lucas' eyes went wide. "But you just ruined it, Luke, sorry."

"And I was so close to calling off the wedding."

"Luke, your terrible." Haley turns around and gives him a kiss. "That should last you." Haley said with her own Scott smirk.

"Yeah, it should."

"What's that mean."

"Nothing, I have to practice." Lucas went over to where the team was. Nathan and Lucas stared at Haley's butt as she stretched. Lucas looked at his brother. "Would you stop staring."

"You are."

"That's because I can, she's my fiancé."

"Well she was mine first and she has a tattoo of my jersey number, how does that make you feel?"

"She'll get it removed, the two anyways." Lucas smiled.

"I don't think so."

"Meaning?"

"Meaning, I was her first love as was she my first love, you never forget your first love. So she wants a memory of her first love and when she sees that tattoo, she'll think of me and I'll think of her when I get my tattoo."

"You, a tattoo?"

"Yeah, Haley's face on my arm."

"Okay, I don't care."

"I told Haley and she blushed."

The next week Haley and Lucas are in the café, working out wedding details with Brooke. Brooke was their wedding planner. "So, I want your mom to make the cake."

"I'm sure she'll love to make it."

"Good, we are done for the day." Brooke seemed satisfied with all the work they had done. "Now for homework you two have to make a guest list." They nodded.

Haley and Lucas got to work on the guest list. "I want to invite Nathan."

"Haley, no."

"Lucas, he's your brother, you should invite him."

"He's your ex, you have his number tattooed above your ass!"

"Lucas, don't yell, or I swear to god, we won't need to make a list."

"Meaning?"

"Meaning, there won't be a wedding." with that Haley left.

"You went there didn't you?" Karen asked.

"I was thinking of getting her surgery, you know, to remove the tattoo, just the two."

"Ask her."

"Fine, I will."

"No, Luke. I will not. Don't try and talk to me about it. The tattoo stays." She left into her bedroom and slammed the door.

A month later, Haley is walking down the isle of her wedding. Lucas is standing there and Nathan is sitting with Haley's mother next to him.

"I do." Lucas puts the ring on her finger. Haley smiles and pictures her and Nathan.

_Flashback_

"_I love you."_

"_I love you too."_

"_I can't believe I get to spend the rest of my life with you."_

"_Nathan, you are the only one that gets to see me like this and I'm happy for that 23."_

"_23, huh." _

"_Yeah, 23." They kiss and Nathan gently takes off her shirt and he kisses in between her breasts and he lays her on the bed where they make love._

_End of Flashback_

"Haley?" the minister asks.

Haley comes to reality. "I… I…" Haley can't seem to say it.

Lucas looks worried.

"I don't." Lucas looks shocked. Nathan smiles. "I want Nathan." Nathan gets up and kisses her.

"I want you, too." Nathan says. "We shouldn't let this wedding go to waste." Haley smiles. She nods and kisses him back. They get married and live happily ever after.

**Corny, I know. I'm like that. But who doesn't want to live happily ever after.**


End file.
